The invention relates to a feeding station or box for cats or other small animals. The feeding station or box is large enough to accommodate the entire animal to be fed.
In the past, animal feeding stations have been provided for containing a food receptacle or dish. The station may be large enough to accommodate the head of the animal for feeding. Such a feeding station is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,029,051 to McKinney. The animal feeding device of this patent is not sized to enclose the entire animal and thus does not allow for a secure and protected feeding environment. Also, this feeding device has a closed bottom which can make clean up difficult and nothing is provided to help prevent the device from slipping across the floor when jostled, thus increasing the chances of spilling the food dish.
Feeders have also been provided which can hold both food and water dispensers. Such is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,691 to Mayer, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,193 to Post, Sr. However neither of these patents disclose feeders sized to accommodate the animal to be feed and thus do not provide privacy or security for the animal.
Frequently, poison is added to food to eliminate pest animals such as rats and mice. Enclosed feeders have been used to hold the poisonous food and to isolate it from children and household pets. Such feeders are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,184 to Scott et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,364 to Kelly. Both feeders are concerned with containing the poisoned food and thus use a closed bottom which does effectively contain the poisoned bait, but must be disassembled for thorough cleaning.
A bird feeder or shelter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,195 to Maggio. Again the feeder has a closed bottom for supporting the animal to be fed. This feeder is designed to be mounted directly on a window or a window sill. Thus the problem of slippage on a floor or other flat surface is not a concern. With the closed floor clean-up can be more time consuming and difficult.